


The Sexual Proclivities of Arya Stark

by Dragongoddess13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Non-Linear Narrative, Smutty, Tropes, sansaery, smutty themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Sansa doesn’t know how it’s managed to go on this long. Arya is well passed the age that most girls lose their virginity, so one would think it would be common sense that she was not in fact as innocent as all of their siblings believed. The signs were all there, blatantly in their faces but they were blinded to it, oblivious to the sexual proclivities of Arya StarkA series of non linear drabbles and prompts based on fanfiction tropes.*Prompts are welcome*





	1. Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a heads up this will update as chapters get finished that could mean multiple chapters a day or several days or weeks between updates. The more prompts I get the more likely I am to update quickly. If you would like to send a prompt or one of your favorite tropes you can find me on Tumblr under the same name, in the gendrya Discord chat or drop them in the comments.

The Sexual Proclivities of Arya Stark

Chapter 1: Personal Trainer

xXx

“This isn’t the best time.”

Arya is short of breath, her face flushed, a slight sheen of sweat sticking to her skin. Sansa closes her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Behind her, Robb and Jon stand, their confusion palpable. Surely they can’t be unaware.

“What are you doing?” Robb asks, because apparently they can be that unaware. How a high paid attorney could be so utterly clueless, Sansa didn’t know, but it never ceased to amaze her how blinded her brothers were when it came to Arya. Arya had grown up hiding her feelings behind her bold personality. She was energetic and engaging and spent most of her time focused on other people, thus distracting them from focusing on her. 

Arya never brought boyfriends home, or talked about her relationships. She was the tomboy and as far as their brothers were concerned, at twenty-six, she was still a virgin. Sansa knew better though. As the only other girl in their family, the sisters had spent a large amount of time talking about such things away from the prying ears of their three brothers, cousin and surrogate brother. Sansa had heard plenty about boys and girls Arya liked and quite a bit of time was spent discussing their proclivities. Sansa was not at all surprised to find Arya was very dominant in the bedroom and had even taken some of her advice and tried it out herself. It was more fun than she thought it would be. 

“Working out.” she replies, though it sounds more like a question than a statement. Neither of them seem to pick up on that. 

“Don’t you have a gym membership?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t feel like going all the way down there.” she shrugs, shifting as though trying to block the rest of the apartment from them. Its comical really, she’s so much smaller than all of them, she couldn’t block anything unless she stood on a ladder. 

Arya was definitely not “working out”, and the fact that they couldn’t see that was disturbing. Though, she would admit they were probably pretty convinced by her clothes; a black sports bra and Winterfell Wolves yoga pants. 

“Is that right?” Sansa questions, suspicious. A sparkle of mischief lights in her little sisters eyes and Sansa represses the urge to smirk. She had two options now, pretend she’s as clueless as Robb and Jon, effectively cock blocking Arya, or convince the boys that they should come back later. 

Sansa is saved from having to decide as a ridiculously tall man steps out of the back hallway. He’s quite handsome, she has to give her sister credit. With his dark messy hair in contrast to his neatly trimmed goatee, tanned skin and sharp blue eyes, he’s absolutely gorgeous. She’s certain if Arya hadn’t gotten to him first, she and Margaery could have so much fun with him. 

“Thought you were working out?” Jon finally speaks up and for a moment, Sansa thinks he’s going to catch on, but she should know better than to get her hopes up. 

“I was, this is Gendry,” Arya explains, gesturing to the man who’d just entered. “He’s a personal trainer. I got a slight tear in my calf muscle, Gendry’s helping work it out.” 

“I’m sure he is.” Sansa smirks. Arya discreetly shakes her head, a warning look on her face. 

“Are you alright?” Robb asks, genuinely concerned and still completely oblivious, though Sansa is starting to wonder if she’s read the situation wrong. 

“She will be.” Gendry speaks up. “It’s a minor injury, once she’s done working it out it’ll be like it never happened.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you to it then.” Robb replies, turning to Arya. “Let us know when your done we need to talk about Mom and Dad’s anniversary party.” 

Arya simply nods, walking them back to the door. Gendry stays behind and once their in the hall, Robb and Jon head off down the hall unaware that Sansa has stayed behind. 

“So you two aren’t..” she makes a vague gesture that she knows Arya is dirty minded enough to understand. 

“No.”

“But you’re trying?” 

“Oh yeah.” she sighs. “I don’t know how many times I need to demonstrate how flexible I am before he breaks his professionalism, but I’m nothing if not persistent.” 

Sansa laughs. “Good luck.” 


	2. Sexting

The Sexual Proclivities of Arya Stark

Chapter 2: Sexting

xXx

When Sansa’s phone goes off late one night, Sansa does not expect a picture of her sister in black lingerie covered only by a black leather jacket that is far too big for her. The angle is just so that she can’t see above Arya’s lips, but the little scar on her neck where she’d been accidentally stabbed by a fencing sword in high school is a dead giveaway. 

All things considered it was a very tasteful picture. Despite what some of Sansa’s former childhood friends led Arya to believe, she has always been beautiful with her soft skin, sharp jaw and high cheekbones. Add in the toned muscles she’d worked hard to gain and maintain all through high school and college, and she was anyone’s dream. Margaery had remarked that she had found Arya very attractive the first time they met and had she not already been head over heels for Sansa, she would have tried her luck with the younger Stark sister. 

None of that, however, explains why Arya has sent her a tasteful nude. As far as she knows, Arya isn’t the type to send racy pictures to anyone, at least not in the past, so the fact that she’s doing it now is a pretty big deal. 

She takes a moment to formulate her response;

Sansa: I’m flattered sis, but even back when it wasn’t frowned on, our family wasn’t known for incest.” 

Arya: (...) OH FUCK! I’M SORRY! THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU!!!!!!

Sansa: Yeah, I kinda figured. Who's the lucky person? 

Arya: Gendry

Sansa: Seducing him, or teasing him?

Arya: Both, he’s out of town visiting his sister. He messaged me late last night asking if he had left his jacket at my apartment, so I thought I’d let him know he did.

Sansa: XD, brilliant 

“What are you smiling at darling?” Margaery’s voice sounds as she climbs into bed beside her. 

“Arya accidentally sent me a racy picture.” 

“Ooo, who did she mean to send it too?” 

“That personal trainer, Gendry?” 

“The ridiculously tall one?” Sansa nods. “Lucky girl. Let me see?” Margaery coos, looking over Sansa’s shoulder as she scrolls up to find the picture again. “Damn, you go girl. Wait, I thought she doesn’t send pictures like this?” 

“She doesn’t usually.” 

Margaery gasps mockingly dramatic. “He must be pretty special then.” 

“My thoughts exactly. I wouldn’t be surprised if she were a little nervous too.” 

Margaery shakes her head. “She has no reason to be.” she puts her hand out for the phone, which Sansa hands over without argument. 

Sansa: This is Margaery. Sweetheart You. Look. Fabulous. If I weren't madly in love with your sister I would be all over that. 

Arya: XD, here’s hoping Gendry feels the same. I sent it to him a few minutes ago, he hasn’t answered yet. 

Sansa: If he doesn’t, he’s a blind fool. 

“What did she say?” Sansa asked, peeking over Margaery’s shoulder. 

“She sent him the picture. She’s waiting for a response.” 

Arya: I just checked to see if he read it, those little typing dots have been running for like three minutes. That’s good right?

Sansa: That’s fantastic. It means you left him speechless. 

Arya: (...) he answered…

Collectively, they squealed excitedly. 

Sansa: What did he say????

“Why isn’t she answering?” Sansa asks, body buzzing with energy.

“Hopefully because he’s saying really filthy things to her.” 

“I need to know. Why am I so invested in this?” 

Margaery laughs as the typing dots appear at the bottom of the screen. 

Arya: Gotta go, he’s face timing me.

“No!” Sansa exclaims, taking the phone back. 

Sansa: Get back here and tell me what he said!!!!.....ARYA!!!!

“Urgh!” she groans, Margaery doubled over in laughter beside her. 

.

.

.

.

Bonus:

Bull: (...) Fuck Arya you’re so beautiful. What are you trying to do to me?

Arya: What do you mean?

Bull: Don’t play coy you know where I am

Arya: Don’t you have your own room?

Bull: Yeah, but I share a wall with Mya

Arya: Better be quiet then

Bull: (...) 

Bull would like to FaceTime


	3. Clothing Sharing

The Sexual Proclivities of Arya Stark

Chapter 3: Clothing sharing

xXx

She was wearing his shirt. He had suspected as much when he got up and found it missing, but actually seeing it was something different altogether. Gendry smirked, watching her from the doorway of the kitchen as she cut fruit at the counter. She is by far the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on and being able to see her every day, to wake up to her every morning was a blessing he hadn’t known he’d been praying for. 

As he watches her, he feels something he’s not quite ready to think about bubble up in his chest and as he pushes off the door frame he pushes it aside for a later time. Arya startles as he steps up behind her, pushing her up against the counter and boxing her in. 

“Good morning.” he practically growls in her ear, nipping at the lobe as she presses her botock back against his hips. 

“Mmm, good morning.” she hums. Gendry reaches around her, snagging a strawberry from the bowl of fruit. 

“You weren’t in bed.” he sounds a little pouty. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you might like breakfast.” she replies, moaning as he sucks a mark into the side of her neck. 

“I would love breakfast.” he tells her. 

“What would you like?” 

“You.” 

Without warning, Gendry drops to his knees behind her, pushing her up against the counter and lifting her up enough to bend her over it. She gasps, hands going out to steady herself along the edge, her feet dangling just above the floor. 

Gendry slides the shirt up, flipping it over her ass and pulling her underwear down her legs. Without preamble, he dives forward, burying his head between her legs earning a high pitched gasping moan as he eats her out like a man starved. 

“Fuck, Gen.” she groans, his hands massaging the cheeks of her ass as he feasts. Her thighs tense, shaking at the sensations he bares down on her. “Gendry please.” She breaths and he works her over, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck!” she tenses, the pleasure ripping through her. 

Gendry leans back, smirking proudly as she twitches against the counter, her toes scrabbling for purchase on the lower cabinets. He stands, pressing against her and leaning over her back to lay gentle kisses against the back of her neck. “Delicious.” he whispered against the shell of her ear. She laughed, throaty and exhausted. Gendry gently took her by the waist, helping her back to her feet. 

“Any plans today?” she asked, leaning into his side. 

“Nope, It’s my one Saturday off a month.” he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Mmm, lucky me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a heads up this will update as chapters get finished that could mean multiple chapters a day or several days or weeks between updates. The more prompts I get the more likely I am to update quickly. If you would like to send a prompt or one of your favorite tropes you can find me on Tumblr under the same name, in the gendrya Discord chat or drop them in the comments.


End file.
